Lista delle 500 migliori canzoni
Questa è la lista delle 500 migliori canzoni di tutti i tempi secondo la rivista Rolling Stone. Lista # "Like a Rolling Stone" - Bob Dylan # "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" - The Rolling Stones # "Imagine" - John Lennon # "What's Going On" - Marvin Gaye # "Respect" - Aretha Franklin # "Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys # "Johnny B. Goode" - Chuck Berry # "Hey Jude" - The Beatles # "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana # "What'd I Say" - Ray Charles # "My Generation" - The Who # "A Change Is Gonna Come" - Sam Cooke # "Yesterday" - The Beatles # "Blowin' in the Wind" - Bob Dylan # "London Calling" - The Clash # "I Want to Hold Your Hand" - The Beatles # "Purple Haze" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Maybellene" - Chuck Berry # "Hound Dog" - Elvis Presley # "Let It Be" - The Beatles # "Born to Run" - Bruce Springsteen # "Be My Baby" - The Ronettes # "In My Life" - The Beatles # "People Get Ready" - The Impressions # "God Only Knows" - The Beach Boys # "A Day in the Life" - The Beatles # "Layla" - Derek and the Dominos # "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" - Otis Redding # "Help!" - The Beatles # "I Walk the Line" - Johnny Cash # "Stairway to Heaven" - Led Zeppelin # "Symphaty for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones # "River Deep-Mountain High" - Ike & Tina Turner # "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" - The Righteous Brothers # "Light My Fire" - The Doors # "One" - U2 # "No Woman, No Cry" - Bob Marley and the Wailers # "Gimme Shelter" - The Rolling Stones # "That'll Be the Day" - The Crickets # "Dancing in the Street" - Martha and the Vandellas # "The Weight" - The Band # "Waterloo Sunset" - The Kinks # "Tutti-Frutti" - Little Richard # "Georgia On My Mind" - Ray Charles # "Heartbreak Hotel" - Elvis Presley # "Heroes" - David Bowie # "Bridge Over Troubled Water" - Simon & Garfunkel # "All Along the Watchtower" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Hotel California" - Eagles # "The Tracks of My Tears" - The Miracles # "The Message" - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five # "When Doves Cry" - Prince # "Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols # "When a Man Loves a Woman" - Percy Sledge # "Louie Louie" - The Kingsmen # "Long Tall Sally" - Little Richard # "Whiter Shade of Pale" - Procol Harum # "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson # "The Times They Are A-Changin'" - Bob Dylan # "Let's Stay Together" - Al Green # "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On" - Jerry Lee Lewis # "Bo Diddley" - Bo Diddley # "For What It's Worth" - Buffalo Springfield # "She Loves You" - The Beatles # "Sunshine of Your Love" - Cream # "Redemption Song" - Bob Marley # "Jailhouse Rock" - Elvis Presley # "Tangled Up in Blue" - Bob Dylan # "Crying" - Roy Orbison # "Walk on By" - Dionne Warwick # "California Girls" - The Beach Boys # "Papa's Got a Brand New Bag" - James Brown # "Summertime Blues" - Eddie Cochran # "Superstition" - Stevie Wonder # "Whole Lotta Love" - Led Zeppelin # "Strawberry Fields Forever" - The Beatles # "Mystery Train" - Elvis Presley # "I Got You (I Feel Good)" - James Brown # "Mr. Tambourine Man" - The Byrds # "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" - Marvin Gaye # "Blueberry Hill" - Fats Domino # "You Really Got Me" - The Kinks # "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" - The Beatles # "Every Breath You Take" - The Police # "Crazy" - Patsy Cline # "Thunder Road" - Bruce Springsteen # "Ring of Fire" - Johnny Cash # "My Girl" - The Temptations # "California Dreamin'" - The Mamas and the Papas # "In the Still of the Nite" - The Five Satins # "Suspicious Minds" - Elvis Presley # "Blitzkrieg Bop" - Ramones # "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" - U2 # "Good Golly, Miss Molly" - Little Richard # "Blue Suede Shoes" - Carl Perkins # "Great Balls of Fire" - Jerry Lee Lewis # "Roll Over Beethoven" - Chuck Berry # "Love and Happiness" - Al Green # "Fortunate Son" - Creedence Clearwater Revival # "You Can't Always Get What You Want" - The Rolling Stones # "Voodoo Child" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Be-Bop-A-Lula" - Gene Vincent and his Blue Caps # "Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer # "Living for the City" - Stevie Wonder # "The Boxer" - Simon & Garfunkel # "Mr. Tambourine Man" - Bob Dylan # "Not Fade Away" - The Crickets # "Little Red Corvette" - Prince # "Brown Eyed Girl" - Van Morrison # "I've Been Loving You Too Long" - Otis Redding # "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" - Hank Williams # "That's All Right" - Elvis Presley # "Up On the Roof" - The Drifters # "Da Doo Ron Ron" - The Crystals # "You Send Me" - Sam Cooke # "Honky Tonk Women" - The Rolling Stones # "Take Me To the River" - Al Green # "Shout (Part 1 and 2)" - The Isley Brothers # "Go Your Own Way" - Fleetwood Mac # "I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 # "Stand By Me" - Ben E. King # "House of the Rising Sun" - The Animals # "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" - James Brown # "Jumpin' Jack Flash" - The Rolling Stones # "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" - The Shirelles # "Shake, Rattle and Roll" - Big Joe Turner # "Changes" - David Bowie # "Rock & Roll Music" - Chuck Berry # "Born to Be Wild" - Steppenwolf # "Maggie May" - Rod Stewart # "With or Without You" - U2 # "Who Do You Love" - Bo Diddley # "Won't Get Fooled Again" - The Who # "In the Midnight Hour" - Wilson Pickett # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - The Beatles # "Your Song" - Elton John # "Eleanor Rigby" - The Beatles # "Family Affair" - Sly & the Family Stone # "I Saw Her Standing There" - The Beatles # "Kashmir" - Led Zeppelin # "All I Have To Do Is Dream" - The Everly Brothers # "Please, Please, Please" - James Brown # "Purple Rain" - Prince # "I Wanna Be Sedated" - Ramones # "Everyday People" - Sly & the Family Stone # "Rock Lobster" - The B-52's # "Lust for Life" - Iggy Pop # "Me and Bobby McGee" - Janis Joplin # "Cathy's Clown" - The Everly Brothers # "Eight Miles High" - The Byrds # "Earth Angel" - The Penguins # "Foxey Lady" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "A Hard Day's Night" - The Beatles # "Rave On" - Buddy Holly # "Proud Mary" - Creedence Clearwater Revival # "The Sound of Silence" - Simon & Garfunkel # "I Only Have Eyes For You" - The Flamingos # "(We're Gonna) Rock Around the Clock" - Bill Haley and his Comets # "I'm Waiting for the Man" - The Velvet Underground # "Bring the Noise" - Public Enemy # "I Can't Stop Loving You" - Ray Charles # "Nothing Compares 2 U" - Sinéad O'Connor # "Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen # "Folsom Prison Blues" - Johnny Cash # "Fast Car" - Tracy Chapman # "Lose Yourself" - Eminem # "Let's Get It On" - Marvin Gaye # "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" - The Temptations # "Losing My Religion" - R.E.M. # "Both Sides Now" - Joni Mitchell # "Dancing Queen" - ABBA # "Dream On" - Aerosmith # "God Save the Queen" - Sex Pistols # "Paint It Black" - The Rolling Stones # "I Fought the Law" - The Bobby Fuller Four # "Don't Worry Baby" - The Beach Boys # "Free Fallin'" - Tom Petty # "September Gurls" - Big Star # "Love Will Tear Us Apart" - Joy Division # "Hey Ya!" - Outkast # "Green Onions" - Booker T. & the MG's # "Save the Last Dance for Me" - The Drifters # "The Thrill Is Gone" - B.B. King # "Please Please Me" - The Beatles # "Desolation Row" - Bob Dylan # "I Never Loved a Man, the Way I Love You" - Aretha Franklin # "Back in Black" - AC/DC # "Who'll Stop the Rain" - Creedence Clearwater Revival # "Stayin' Alive" - Bee Gees # "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" - Bob Dylan # "Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd # "Wichita Lineman" - Glen Campbell # "There Goes My Baby" - The Drifters # "Peggy Sue" - Buddy Holly # "Maybe" - The Chantels # "Sweet Child O' Mine" - Guns 'n' Roses # "Don't Be Cruel" - Elvis Presley # "Hey Joe" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Flash Light" - Parliament # "Loser" - Beck # "Bizarre Love Triangle" - New Order # "Come Together" - The Beatles # "Positively 4th Street" - Bob Dylan # "Try a Little Tenderness" - Otis Redding # "Lean On Me" - Bill Whiters # "Reach Out, I'll Be There" - Four Tops # "Bye Bye Love" - The Everly Brothers # "Gloria" - Them # "In My Room" - The Beach Boys # "96 Tears" - ? and the Mysterians # "Caroline, No" - The Beach Boys # "1999" - Prince # "Your Cheatin' Heart" - Hank Williams # "Rockin' in the Free World" - Neil Young # "Sh-Boom" - The Chords # "Do You Believe in Magic" - The Lovin' Spoonful # "Jolene" - Dolly Parton # "Boom Boom" - John Lee Hooker # "Spoonful" - Howlin' Wolf # "Walk Away Renee" - The Left Banke # "Walk On the Wild Side" - Lou Reed # "Pretty Woman" - Roy Orbison # "Dance to the Music" - Sly and the Family Stone # "Good Times" - Chic # "Hoochie Coochie Man" - Muddy Waters # "Moondance" - Van Morrison # "Fire and Rain" - James Taylor # "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" - The Clash # "Mannish Boy" - Muddy Waters # "Just Like a Woman" - Bob Dylan # "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye # "Only the Lonely" - Roy Orbison # "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" - The Animals # "I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better" - The Byrds # "I Got a Woman" - Ray Charles # "Everyday" - Buddy Holly # "Planet Rock" - Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force # "I Fall to Pieces" - Patsy Cline # "The Wanderer" - Dion # "Son of a Preacher Man" - Dusty Springfield # "Stand!" - Sly & the Family Stone # "Rocket Man" - Elton John # "Love Shack" - The B-52's # "Gimme Some Lovin'" - The Spencer Davis Group # "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down" - The Band # "(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher" - Jackie Wilson # "Hot Fun in Summertime" - Sly & the Family Stone # "Rappers Delight" - The Sugarhill Gang # "Chain of Fools" - Aretha Franklin # "Paranoid" - Black Sabbath # "Mack the Knife" - Bobby Darin # "Money Honey" - Clyde McPhatter and the Drifters # "All the Young Dudes" - Mott the Hoople # "Highway to Hell" - AC/DC # "Heart of Glass" - Blondie # "Paranoid Android" - Radiohead # "Wild Thing" - The Troggs # "I Can See for Miles" - The Who # "Hallelujah" - Jeff Buckley # "Oh, What a Night" - The Dells # "Higher Ground" - Stevie Wonder # "Ooo Baby Baby" - The Miracles # "He's a Rebel" - The Crystals # "Sail Away" - Randy Newman # "Tighten Up" - Archie Bell and the Drells # "Walking in the Rain" - The Ronettes # "Personality Crisis" - New York Dolls # "Sunday Bloody Sunday" - U2 # "Roadrunner" - The Modern Lovers # "He Stopped Loving Her Today" - George Jones # "Sloop John B." - The Beach Boys # "Sweet Little Sixteen" - Chuck Berry # "Something" - The Beatles # "Somebody to Love" - Jefferson Airplane # "Born in the USA" - Bruce Springsteen # "I'll Take You There" - The Staple Singers # "Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie # "Pictures of You" - The Cure # "Chapel of Love" - The Dixie Cups # "Ain't No Sunshine" - Bill Whiters # "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" - Stevie Wonder # "Help Me" - Joni Mitchell # "Call Me" - Blondie # "(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love and Understanding" - Elvis Costello # "Smokestack Lightining" - Howlin' Wolf # "Summer Babe" - Pavement # "Walk This Way" - Run-DMC # "Money (That's What I Want)" - Barrett Strong # "Can't Buy Me Love" - The Beatles # "Stan" - Eminem # "She's Not There" - The Zombies # "Train In Vain" - The Clash # "Tired of Being Alone" - Al Green # "Black Dog" - Led Zeppelin # "Street Fighting Man" - The Rolling Stones # "Get Up Stand Up" - The Wailers # "Heart of Gold" - Neil Young # "One Way or Another" - Blondie # "Sign O' The Times" - Prince # "Like a Prayer" - Madonna # "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" - Rod Stewart # "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain" - Willie Nelson # "Ruby Tuesday" - The Rolling Stones # "With a Little Help from My Friends" - The Beatles # "Say It Loud - I'm Black and I'm Proud" - James Brown # "That's Entertainment" - The Jam # "Why Do Fools Fall In Love" - Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers # "Lonely Teardrops" - Jackie Wilson # "What's Love Got To Do With It" - Tina Turner # "Iron Man" - Black Sabbath # "Wake Up Little Susie" - The Everly Brothers # "In Dreams" - Roy Orbison # "I Put a Spell on You" - Screamin' Jay Hawkins # "Comfortably Numb" - Pink Floyd # "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" - The Animals # "Wish You Were Here" - Pink Floyd # "Many Rivers to Cross" - Jimmy Cliff # "Alison" - Elvis Costello # "School's Out" - Alice Cooper # "Heartbreaker" - Led Zeppelin # "Cortez the Killer" - Neil Young # "Fight the Power" - Public Enemy # "Dancing Barefoot" - Patti Smith # "Baby Love" - The Supremes # "Good Lovin'" - The Young Rascals # "Get Up (I Feel Like Being) Sex Machine" - James Brown # "For Your Precious Love" - Jerry Butler and the Impressions # "The End" - The Doors # "That's the Way of the World" - Earth, Wind and Fire # "We Will Rock You" - Queen # "I Can't Make You Love Me" - Bonnie Raitt # "Subterranean Homesick Blues" - Bob Dylan # "Spirit in the Sky" - Norman Greenbaum # "Wild Horses" - The Rolling Stones # "Sweet Jane" - The Velvet Underground # "Walk This Way" - Aerosmith # "Beat It" - Michael Jackson # "Maybe I'm Amazed" - Paul McCartney # "You Keep Me Hangin' On" - The Supremes # "Baba O'Riley" - The Who # "The Harder They Come" - Jimmy Cliff # "Runaround Sue" - Dion # "Jim Dandy" - LaVern Baker # "Piece of My Heart" - Big Brother and the Holding Company # "La Bamba" - Ritchie Valens # "California Love" - 2Pac # "Candle in the Wind" - Elton John # "That Lady" - The Isley Brothers # "Spanish Harlem" - Ben E. King # "The Loco-Motion" - Little Eva # "The Great Pretender" - The Platters # "All Shook Up" - Elvis Presley # "Tears in Heaven" - Eric Clapton # "Watching the Detectives" - Elvis Costello # "Bad Moon Rising" - Creedence Clearwater Revival # "Sweet Dreams" - Eurythmics # "Little Wing" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Nowhere To Run" - Martha and the Vandellas # "Got My Mojo Working" - Muddy Waters # "Killing Me Softly With His Song" - Roberta Flack # "Complete Control" - The Clash # "All You Need Is Love" - The Beatles # "The Letter" - The Box Tops # "Highway 61 Revisited" - Bob Dylan # "Unchained Melody" - The Righteous Brothers # "How Deep Is Your Love" - Bee Gees # "White Room" - Cream # "Personal Jesus" - Depeche Mode # "I'm A Man" - Bo Diddley # "The Wind Cries Mary" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "I Can't Explain" - The Who # "Marquee Moon" - Television # "Wonderful World" - Sam Cooke # "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" - Chuck Berry # "Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)" - Pink Floyd # "Fake Plastic Trees" - Radiohead # "Hit the Road, Jack" - Ray Charles # "Pride (In the Name of Love)" - U2 # "Radio Free Europe" - R.E.M. # "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" - Elton John # "Tell It Like It Is" - Aaron Neville # "Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve # "Whipping Post" - The Allman Brothers Band # "Ticket to Ride" - The Beatles # "Ohio" - Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young # "I Know You Got Soul" - Eric B. and Rakim # "Tiny Dancer" - Elton John # "Roxanne" - The Police # "Just My Imagination" - The Temptations # "Baby, I Need Your Loving" - Four Tops # "Band of Gold" - Freda Payne # "Ooh Child" - The Five Stairsteps # "Summer in the City" - The Lovin' Spoonful # "Can't Help Falling in Love" - Elvis Presley # "Remember (Walkin' in the Sand)" - The Shangri-Las # "Thirteen" - Big Star # "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" - Blue Öyster Cult # "Sweet Home Alabama" - Lynyrd Skynyrd # "Enter Sandman" - Metallica # "Kicks" - Paul Revere and the Raiders # "Tonight's the Night" - The Shirelles # "Thank You (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Agin)" - Sly & the Family Stone # "C'mon Everybody" - Eddie Cochran # "Visions of Johanna" - Bob Dylan # "We've Only Just Begun" - The Carpenters # "I Believe I Can Fly" - R. Kelly # "In Bloom" - Nirvana # "Sweet Emotion" - Aerosmith # "Crossroads" - Cream # "Monkey Gone to Heaven" - Pixies # "I Feel Love" - Donna Summer # "Ode to Billy Joe" - Bobbie Gentry # "The Girl Can't Help It" - Little Richard # "Young Blood" - The Coasters # "I Can't Help Myself" - Four Tops # "The Boys of Summer" - Don Henley # "Fuck tha Police" - N.W.A. # "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" - Crosby, Stills and Nash # "Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang" - Dr. Dre # "It's Your Thing" - The Isley Brothers # "Piano Man" - Billy Joel # "Lola" - The Kinks # "Blue Suede Shoes" - Elvis Presley # "Tumbling Dice" - The Rolling Stones # "William, It Was Really Nothing" - The Smiths # "Smoke on the Water" - Deep Purple # "New Year's Day" - U2 # "Devil with a Blue Dress On/Good Golly, Miss Molly" - Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels # "Everybody Needs Somebody To Love" - Solomon Burke # "White Man in the Hammersmith Palais" - The Clash # "Ain't It a Shame" - Fats Domino # "Midnight Train to Georgia" - Gladys Knight and the Pips # "Ramble On" - Led Zeppelin # "Mustang Sally" - Wilson Pickett # "Beast of Burden" - The Rolling Stones # "Alone Again Or" - Love # "Love Me Tender" - Elvis Presley # "I Wanna Be Your Dog" - The Stooges # "Pink Houses" - John Mellencamp # "Push It" - Salt-n-Pepa # "Come Go With Me" - The Del-Vikings # "Keep a Knockin'" - Little Richard # "I Shot the Sheriff" - The Wailers # "I Got You Babe" - Sonny and Cher # "Come As You Are" - Nirvana # "Pressure Drop" - Toots and the Maytals # "Leader of the Pack" - The Shangri-Las # "Heroin" - The Velvet Underground # "Penny Lane" - The Beatles # "By the Time I Get to Phoenix" - Glen Campbell # "The Twist" - Chubby Checker # "Cupid" - Sam Cooke # "Paradise City" - Guns 'n' Roses # "My Sweet Lord" - George Harrison # "All Apologies" - Nirvana # "Stagger Lee" - Lloyd Price # "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" - Ramones # "Soul Man" - Sam and Dave # "Rollin' Stone" - Muddy Waters # "One Fine Day" - The Chiffons # "Kiss" - Prince and the Revolution # "Respect Yourself" - The Staple Singers # "Rain" - The Beatles # "Standing in the Shadows of Love" - Four Tops # "Surrender" - Cheap Trick # "Runaway" - Del Shannon # "Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns 'n' Roses # "Search and Destroy" - The Stooges # "It's Too Late" - Carole King # "Free Man in Paris" - Joni Mitchell # "On the Road Again" - Willie Nelson # "Where Did Our Love Go" - The Supremes # "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" - Aretha Franklin # "One Nation Under a Groove" - Funkadelic # "Sabotage" - Beastie Boys # "I Want to Know What Love Is" - Foreigner # "Super Freak" - Rick James # "White Rabbit" - Jefferson Airplane # "Lady Marmalade" - Labelle # "Into the Mystic" - Van Morrison # "Young Americans" - David Bowie # "I'm Eighteen" - Alice Cooper # "Just Like Heaven" - The Cure # "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts # "Graceland" - Paul Simon # "How Soon Is Now?" - The Smiths # "Under the Boardwalk" - The Drifters # "Rhiannon" - Fleetwood Mac # "I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor # "Brown Sugar" - The Rolling Stones # "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" - Dusty Springfield # "Running on Empty" - Jackson Browne # "Then He Kissed Me" - The Crystals # "Desperado" - Eagles # "Shop Around" - The Miracles # "Miss You" - The Rolling Stones # "Buddy Holly" - Weezer # "Rainy Night in Georgia" - Brook Benton # "The Boys Are Back in Town" - Thin Lizzy # "More Than a Feeling" - Boston Categoria:Liste Categoria:500 migliori canzoni